All The Same
by chashkieh
Summary: All he wanted was for her to love him back.
1. All The Same

_I don't mind  
>I don't care<br>As long as you're here  
>If you take me for everything and do it all over again<br>It's all the same  
>- Sick Puppies, All the Same<em>

* * *

><p>She was adamant until the very end, shedding no tears for Kyoyama Eisuke – her father. He was the epitome of a good parent until he got very sick and could not provide for his family anymore. Being the eldest of three children, she had no choice but to carry her father's burden. There was no one else – not her sister who's barely two months old, or her younger brother who hasn't even finished middle school.<p>

She hated being the responsible one, that sometimes she wished they abandoned her as a child. Her mother was of no help either. Kyoyama Miharu treated her like a slave, blamed her for the tiniest things, that by the time she turned eighteen, she had gotten used to her mother's foul words, to the point she learned how to tune them out.

Kyoyama Anna often wondered why she seemed to hate her so much.

* * *

><p>Anna was not going to agree to this – she was firm on her resolve. But the incident last night – she couldn't shake off the feeling that if it wasn't for the old man's help, they would've been killed. Maybe, she'd welcome death for herself, but her siblings have their lives ahead of them; she was going to give them a shot for a better future.<p>

So, she met with him – the old man's son, Asakura Yoh. His smile was unlike any other and she can tell it was genuine. It would have been a breeze to fall in love with him, if it weren't for the fact that his father arranged the marriage, and that her father agreed to it. Or wait.

Her father did _NOT_ agree to it. Had he done so in the past, they wouldn't have jumped from place to place just to get away from his creditors, the loan sharks. Asakura Mikihisa was right; she'd rather hate Eisuke for giving her away in exchange for a debt-free life, than to live in fear.

Perhaps, there's an even better explanation; she does not seem to care anymore, as long as her family's safe.

"Thanks for meeting me." She started.  
>" I initially didn't agree with this setup but... after seeing you..." He paused. "I changed my mind."<p>

Anna raised her brow at his statement.

"_Ahh_-no, I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything!"  
>"Doesn't matter. I have to get back."<br>"But you just got here." Anna scowled at him and he flinched at the sight of her glare. "Ahh, right. I'll pick you up tomorrow?"  
>"Fine by me."<p>

* * *

><p>Ishimaru Taiki was a junior student at her college when they first met. He was the average happy-go-lucky guy who had no dreams, and was considered a delinquent in the campus. It was highly unlikely that Anna would fall for someone like him, if not perhaps for his looks. He's actually decent when he shaves and fixes his hair, and wears proper clothes. Plus, he's not really a troublemaker like the other guys in his class.<p>

One good trait of Anna is that, she does not base her preference of men merely on appearance and charm. Taiki is a man of few words, and even though he was regarded as a delinquent student, in reality, he's sensible and smart. She found out that he was failing on purpose to show defiance against his dad, for forcing him to take an engineering course, when all he wanted was to paint. If he wanted to, he could ace his exams and graduate with flying colours. But then, why would he give his dad that satisfaction?

They were alike in many ways, which is why she agreed to marry him when he proposed. But the day she wished hard not to come, changed everything.

"I'm sorry Taiki."  
>"Don't do this to me, Anna. I'll work hard to pay off that debt!" He pleaded.<br>"There are bigger things at stake here. Just know that I'll always love you."  
>"I can't accept that."<br>"I'm truly sorry."

She removed the engagement ring from her finger and placed it on his palms. She stared at it for a brief moment and then gently had him clench his fist, as she clamped her hands over.

Anna never saw him again after that day.

* * *

><p>**<br>Thugs raided their house a week after her father died, and demanded payment. She gave what little money she had, and she knew it wasn't enough. Anna asked them to give her time to get the funds, but they told her, it was long overdue; that Eisuke had given them such a hard time searching for them.

The burly man who seemed to be the thugs' leader threatened to hit her, but her little brother got in the way, and got slapped instead. Just when they were about to land a punch on her, a bunch of men in suits came in and forced the intruders out of the house. From the porch, she saw that the gangsters' fighting skills were no match to the professional bodyguards who easily subdued them.

Anna was scared for her siblings, yet all she can do was confine them in a protective hold. After a brief moment, one of the better dressed men came back in and wished to speak with her. The young woman was hesitant, but he assured her he was on their side.

The ruffians who terrorized her family were seen on the ground, all writhing in pain and later loaded on an elf truck, tied up like the pigs they are. Meanwhile, Anna was led to a vehicle parked a few meters from her house.

"Hello, Kyoyama-san. I thought this day would never come."

She was still bothered with what she just went through, but she'd never forget a face. He's _only _Asakura Mikihisa, the most influential man in Japan. He offered his hand and shook hers while all she could muster was "What are you talking about…Asakura-sama?"  
>"Your father never told you? I warned him that this was bound to happen sooner or later."<br>"Did you send those men?"  
>"The loan sharks? No. You're not oblivious to the fact that Eisuke-san had money troubles, correct?"<p>

She nodded.

"Does he owe you money too?"  
>"Well, he does not. However, <em>you <em>owe me money. Or at least you will. There's this contract Anna-san, the one your father refused rather profusely, one that will help you take care of your family. But only if you accept."  
>"What are the terms?"<br>"What are your thoughts about an arranged marriage with my son?"  
>"Ridiculous request. No wonder my father refused the offer. I will pay you back once I get a job, so please leave my family alone."<br>"Ah, but that's the thing," He caught her attention once again. "…they are not your real family Anna-san. Think about it. The color of your hair, your eyes, those are dead giveaways. Don't you think Eisuke-san's a little selfish for keeping this such a secret from you? Maybe he had good intentions?" She was annoyed with him at this point, but her curiosity to his revelations got the best of her.  
>"Where did you get this information?"<br>"He told me himself. He found you in Mt. Osore, half-frozen, about 16 or 17 years ago, which makes you about eighteen. You were almost dead that time, he said, but you fought to live. So he brought you home with him. His wife was pregnant with your brother back then."

This is why the person she called 'mother' resented her so much. Everything made sense now.

"Do you know who my real family is?"

"Why, yes! You are a member of one of the most renowned clan of _itakos_. Unfortunately, they all died in a fire, which I presume was just a cover up for murder, but the point is, you have a gift that would be valuable to the Asakura clan."

"Bullshit. There has to be survivors. A whole clan can't just perish."  
>"You're the only one left, Anna-san."<br>"The answer is still no."

Mikihisa's brows twitched, followed by the sound of his clicking tongue.

"Let me put it this way then. If you decline, I assure you, your family will suffer, not by my hands of course. However, those troublemakers will come after you again and this time, I won't be able to assure your safety. You are giving me such a hard time, and I just don't have the patience to deal anymore. Here's the copy of the contract. Read it, send it back to me once you make up your mind. Take note that this is your first and last chance, since Eisuke-san initially refused. Consider it, long and hard. Alright?"

She took the paper and stared back at his cold eyes.

"Good night, Kyoyama-san."

* * *

><p>Asakura Yoh arrived at Kyoyama's residence around noon the next day, and found her standing at the porch, with all her things packed in a single suitcase. He intended to greet his would-be in-law but his <em>fiancé<em> demanded to leave right away.

He only managed to give Kyoyama Miharu a nod. The latter did not even acknowledged him and responded with a smirk.

Yoh led Anna to his pick-up, opened the door for her and loaded her suitcase at the back. She never bothered to look back as they drove away from the place she once called home.

_It's better this way._

The young Asakura cleared his throat and started the conversation.

"I heard you were engaged before this. Why…" The words slipped out before he could stop himself (it was a wrong move as nobody wants to talk about old flames) and instantly regretted his poor choice of what is usually called small talk.

She cut him off by saying "It was never going to work anyway. End of story."

_What was I thinking?!_

He's now mentally slapping himself for creating an awkward situation. Anna would be lying if she tells him she doesn't mind at all, but she did not dwell on it too much and immediately changes the subject.

"Why did you change your mind…about this whole thing?" Yoh sighed in relief.  
>"Well, why not? One, you're beautiful." He answered with a smile.<br>"Seriously." She said in deadpanned manner.  
>"Two, you're interesting. Three, I wanted to help you. I felt sorry for you,"<br>**  
>Slap!<strong>

The back of her right hand flew and landed squarely on his face. He got distracted and lost control of the vehicle but immediately recovered. He pulled over the side of the road in a swift motion, that they almost got thrown out of their seats had it not been for their seatbelt.

"What was that for?" Asakura Yoh nursed his red cheek. She's amazed how he could maintain his voice even, when he should already be fuming in anger.

"The last thing I want from you is pity."  
>"But I don't pity you, Anna. I said I felt sorry because of the situation. It's as if you got the short end of the stick from this deal."<br>"The short end of the stick?" His fiancé smirked.

_Between you and me, you're actually the unlucky one._

"Don't make me laugh." She continued.  
>"The thing is, I saw how your mother looked at you and appeared to be relieved, like she wasn't interested with anything you do with your life or anything that has to do with you for the matter. I mean, she just gave you away. Who does that to their own daughter?"<p>

"It doesn't matter, Yoh. I made my choice, and that's that. Just make sure my siblings are well taken care of."  
>"Yes, you have my word."<p>

She looked out the window and crossed her arms, followed by a quick apology.

"Sorry, for the slap."  
>"Sorry for mentioning the previous engagement."<br>"We're even."  
>"Yeah."<p>

He started the engine again and made their way to his house. The whole trip was such a drag, thanks to Yoh, who deliberately drove like a snail. He felt she needed the silence, so he decided not to bother her at all.

* * *

><p>The gates opened automatically upon confirmation of his identity via biometric scanner. His vast land was unlike any other, although it did include usual amenities like swimming pools and basketball court (to name a few), but the most amazing thing about it, is that he even has his own forest.<p>

"I love trees." He explained.

Anna would have to spare one whole day to explore the whole property, maybe more. And she liked it; at least she'll have something else to do.

"So, this is _your_ new home. I hope you'll like it here." He said. "The wedding is set by next week, and I already have everything prepared as per the agreement. It'll be an intimate ceremony which will only involve my family, as you requested."

"Okay."

"I have to leave for a few minutes to close a deal with a client," He fished out a mobile phone and handed it to her. "Call me if you need anything. I won't be long."

He considered it for a moment, and spoke again "Say, do you want to come with?"  
>"No, thanks."<br>"Okay."

Truth be told, he doesn't have any appointment; he cancelled everything just for this day. Nonetheless, he wanted Anna to feel comfortable at his place. In time, she might learn to warm up to him. Maybe, if not lovers, they can at least be good friends. Yoh will be contented with that.

* * *

><p>At this time of day, she would've completed a significant amount of tasks which used to be a part of her daily routine. Hell, she dreaded today, the day of her wedding. All because...<p>

Hair and make up took thirty minutes or more, and then there's the elaborate dress Mikihisa picked out for her. _Every_ single detail took forever. The worst part? The ceremony hasn't even started yet, and she's already exhausted.

This is exactly how she imagined it, she _knew_ Mikihisa would never settle for anything less since he's his _only_ son.

Yoh, did all he could to make her feel at ease. After all was said and done, he kissed his new bride on the lips as lightly as he could and in the shortest amount of time possible, even when the crowd demanded another.

The family photo op took about half an hour or more, mainly because her husband's relatives proved to be endless. Everything else that day, was a complete blur.

The newlyweds flew to Hawaii the same day for their honeymoon, a complement from one of the principal sponsors. It was around nine in the evening, when the private plane landed and thirty minutes later, they arrived at their luxury suite.

Anna had to brace herself for this night, because he will definitely do the deed.

Yoh approached her and slowly took her hand in his. Her hands were ice cold, but he led her anyway to bed. He motioned her to lay down first, while he sat by her side. Anna closed her eyes, and waited; except all he did was kiss her forehead and bid her goodnight.

She asked him what he was doing, and he answered "We both had a long day. I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, call me out if you need anything."

Anna's brows creased, "I'm confused."

"Anna, you don't have to pretend you like me. You can be yourself when you're with me and I promise I won't judge." He grinned at her and left the room. She wasn't expecting this at all. All she wanted was to get it over with. All he wanted was to get some sleep.

She woke up by seven the next day and almost forgot that she's _his_ wife now, if not for the ring on her finger. Anna sat up, got out of bed and ran into Yoh, who was just about to check on her, on her way out.

"Oops, sorry! My fault!" He was wearing a sweat shirt and jogging pants, after completing his morning routine.

She almost fell down upon contact, but Yoh grabbed her hands quick enough, and helped her regain her balance.

"Are you alright?"

She responded back with a slight frown.

"Yes. Can I get you anything? I'm your wife after all. I'm supposed to tend to your needs or something."

Yoh sighed. "Thanks, but no thanks. Actually, I made you breakfast before I went out. It's over the counter. You just have to heat it up."

He smiled that goofy smile again and she hated it.

_Why was he like this? What was he trying to do?_

"Should I do it for you?"  
>"No."<br>"I just have to take a quick shower and then I'll join you at the table. I mean, if you don't mind."  
>"Right." And there's that sarcastic tone again.<br>"Anna, I know you hate me and all... heck, I think _you_ think I hate you too, but I really don't. If you could try a little bit to get to know me, that'd be great. However, if you don't feel like it, then don't. Okay?"

His smile was infectious and she couldn't help but feel guilty of her utter indifference towards him.

"You can't _just be okay_ with this."  
>"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be, Anna? Perhaps, the question should be, why aren't <em>you<em> okay with this?" He didn't mean to sound condescending; he has his limits too. "Don't think about it too much." He touched her face lightly "If you don't want me around, I'll stay out of your way. Only far enough so I can get to you in case you'll need me. I guess it won't happen anytime soon, _ne_?"

By now she would've come up with a feisty remark, but none came. She wondered how long they can keep this up; it's only been a day and they're at each other's throats.

Why is she throwing a fit anyway?

"I guess that's that. I'll leave as soon as I clean up."

* * *

><p>Things are not going so well between the young couple. Obviously, Anna's miserable, yet he wanted her to stay. That's all she has to do. Was that too much to ask?<p>

He muttered something indistinct as he stretched out his hands on the wall.

_Yeah, maybe it is. She despises you.  
><em>  
>He scratched his head rather forcefully out of frustration.<p>

Yoh was startled when the bathroom door suddenly opened. There she was, not more than a few feet away. The only thing that separated them was the foggy shower glass door.

"Wha- Anna! What are you doing you here?" He swiftly turned his back and held the edge of the shower entrance. He's confident she would _not_ be able to pry it open, even if she tried.

_Unless she breaks the glass._

"I'm almost done, can you give me a minute?"  
>"May I join you?"<p>

Maybe he's hallucinating; she would never resort to this.

"Yoh."

"W-what?!"He replied anxiously, as he focused his attention on keeping the damn door closed.

_Why the fuck didn't I lock it anyway?_

"I asked you a question."  
>"But... why?"<br>"Why not?"  
>"B-because... "<br>"Because...?" He spared her a quick glance (and kept the hot water running), and realized she had nothing on.

Yoh sighed.

_Screw this._

He opened the door, swiftly grabbed his towel as well as her bathrobe,and kept her from facing him.

"Because…I know you don't love me, much less, like me." Yoh draped the robe over her shoulders very carefully as he continued "I know what you're trying to do and if you feel bad for me, don't. You agreed to honor the contract, that's good enough for me."

"So, you don't want me?"  
>"I want you more than you'll ever know, Anna. But not like this. I'll go get changed."<p>

It's clear to her then; he's truly a gentleman. And she's being a bitch.

* * *

><p>**<br>Anna went downstairs and saw Yoh fiddling with his fingers.

"I thought," she started  
>"I wanted to talk to you about something."<br>"What is it?"

He was hesitant to bring up the topic but felt it was the right thing to do.

"Three months," He gestured with his fingers. "...that's the time I need to fix everything."  
>"What's it got to do with me?"<br>"In three months' time, I will let you go."

Anna's brows knitted closely.

"Let me go? Are you kidding?"  
>"I'm serious. I know you did this for your family,"<br>"_Everyone knows_ I did this for my family. Besides, even if I wanted to, I can't. I'm the collateral, remember?"  
>"Everything I have will be yours. I promise, your family will never go through that again."<br>"What is wrong with you?"  
>"I think it's only fair I give you what you deserve. You deserve better."<p>

He stood up, flashed his famous grin, and turned away. "And one more thing, I really love you. "  
>"I don't think so."<br>"I knew you'd say that."

It was hard for him to confess about his real feelings for her, because he knew the answer all along. He's hurting in more ways than one, but at least, he was able to say it out loud.  
><em><br>You did good, Yoh. It's all good. So, why are you crying?_

"Are you, actually crying?" Did he stay there too long? He was supposed to go out, right? Hey, he made it out the door! How long has she been following him?  
>"What? No! I just got something in my eyes."<br>"Sorry."  
>"There's nothing to apologize for."<br>"I think, we got on the wrong foot. Let's start over, I'm Kyoyama Anna." She held out her hand. "Well, it's _Asakura_ Anna, now."  
>"I'm Yoh, nice to meet you."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Happy New Year! What are your thoughts on this story? Please let me know. Thank you!**_


	2. Barely Breathing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

* * *

><p><em>And I could stand here waiting<em>  
><em>A fool for another day<em>  
><em>I don't suppose it's worth the price<em>  
><em>The price that I would pay<em>  
><em><br>-Duncan Sheik, Barely Breathing_

* * *

><p>They both sat quietly in the kitchen area and casually sipped coffee, not exactly avoiding each other's stares, but more of, hesitating to speak up first.<p>

"So," Finally, Anna decided to open the conversation "you love me."

Yoh looked up and answered "Yes. Why do you still sound so surprised?"  
>"Nothing…I just-" She eyed him curiously.<br>"It's not that hard to fall in love with you, just so you know. I'll be fine whether or not you love me back." He could not believe she asked this question, but he managed to force a smile "Of course, it would be better if you felt the same way. But hey, who's complaining, right? Having you here is enough."  
>"How can you justify your feelings for me? I mean, we barely know each other. Don't tell me you believe in love at first sight." She smirked.<br>"I don't need to give my reasons since you wouldn't understand anyway." He poked at the waffle on his plate while she stared at him intently.  
>"You're right."<p>

Silence.

"Let's just play it out. No deadlines and stuff." She suggested.

He looked at her to see if she was being serious. He's willing to let her go, yet it seemed she intended to pass on the chance of getting away from him completely.

Once again, Yoh would ask for an explanation– what would she gain from this? What was it that she really wanted from him? Why the hell is she making things a lot more complicated?

_Isn't this what you yearned for?  
>-Yes.<em>  
><em>So, what's the problem?<br>-It's because I can't keep her._  
><em>What do mean?<br>-It's obviously a one-sided love. Eventually, she'll grow tired of this 'game', if you may. After all is said and done, in the end, it will stay the same. She won't ever love me back._

_But, you said you're fine either way.  
>-I know...gah!<em>

An internal battle went through his head.

"What do you say?"  
>"Honestly? I'm not so sure this is a good idea."<br>"It was you who suggested that I should make an effort to get to know you better. I like to keep my end of the bargain for as long as possible. I never go out on my word."  
>"You don't have to, really. I told you, I'll fix everything. Just trust me,"<br>"I made up my mind, so we're not going to have this kind of conversation anytime soon. You hear me?"  
>"As you wish."<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was eight years ago when they first met. It wasn't exactly pleasant to say the least, but he remembered every detail; from how the scorching summer sun burned his skin, to how he came across the girl who saved him from apparent death.<em>

_Yoh hated the heat, but he hated his bodyguards more. They wouldn't let the other kids near him and no matter how he pleaded he be left alone, they wouldn't stand down. So, when he got the chance, he ran the opposite direction as fast as he could, and in an almost failed attempt of avoiding collision, he fell over about an inch away from the unsuspecting girl._

_The boy grinned sheepishly as he stood up, dusted his clothes and offered his hands, to which she glared at instantly. He rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand and apologized profusely._

_"I'm sorry. My name is Yoh, what's yours?"_  
><em>"You're in my way. Go and die." She replied in the most frigid manner.<em>  
><em>"Eh?" His mouth hung open at her response.<em>  
><em>"Master Yoh!" Two men shouted his name from a distance.<em>  
><em>"I gotta go! I'm sorry!"<em>

_He bolted past her through the street and failed to notice the oncoming vehicle. Yoh froze at the scene and held his breath for the impact, but all he felt was his face hitting the pavement from a hard shove. When he opened his eyes, the car had crashed into a nearby pole and people started gathering around._

_"I-I'm alright."_  
><em>"Someone call 119!" One stranger shouted.<em>

_The young Asakura insisted he was fine, and that there's no cause for alarm. He turned his head sideways, and was horrified to learn, that the girl he talked to just a few seconds ago lay there motionless, soaked in her own blood._

* * *

><p><em>Kyoyama Eisuke's on his way back to the playground where he left his daughter, just a few blocks away from the market. He was gonna cook her favorite dish for her birthday; she may be a bit anti-social but she's very smart and responsible, so he knew she would do exactly what he asked, which is, well, to stay put.<em>

_When he got to the place, and called out her name, he received no response. This was not at all weird per se; sometimes she just shows up and scares the hell out of him, because she can. She should have spooked him by now; never had she made him wait longer than a minute or so._

_**Has she finally decided to play with the other kids?**_

_Eisuke thought, but he felt something was out of place._

_That's when he noticed the ambulance on the other side of the street. He could not shake off the uneasy feeling so as to put his worries to rest, he gave in to his curiosity and approached the crowd._

_"What happened?"_  
><em>"A drunk driver hit two kids - a girl and a boy. The boy seemed fine, but the girl may not be able to make it..."<em>

_He quickly paved his way through a bunch of people as his distraught heightened, fearing the worse._

**_No, it's not Anna. You are just being paranoid._**

_Eisuke caught a glimpse of the girl's face immediately after the paramedics lifted the gurney and wheeled it into the ambulance._

_"Anna!?"_

_He dropped his bag and ran towards the rescue team._

_"I'm her Dad! W-is she alright?"_

_He was ushered into the vehicle as the EMTs signalled the driver to go._

_Meanwhile, Yoh was retrieved by his bodyguards and had him taken to a different hospital. By the looks of his wounds, which were practically minor, he's physically fine in every sense of the word. However, for some reason, he has not responded to any inquiries thrown at him._

_"Are you alright, Master Yoh?"_

_Yoh simply stared at his bloodied hands and suddenly hugged his knees close to his chest. It looked like he succumbed to confusion, fear and shock._

* * *

><p><em>The Asakura clan is a renowned family not only in Japan, but also in other parts of the world. Their vast business empire revolved around different industries such as retail, real estate, banking, mining, healthcare services, among many others. The clan's head is Asakura Yohmei, and his only son Asakura Mikihisa oversees everything. One can only imagine how demanding a CEO's job can be. But Mikihisa always regarded Yoh as his top priority.<em>

_The head of security entered his office while he signed important documents. The officer bowed down and delivered the news which angered him. They were supposed to keep his son safe!_

_"Were they sleeping on the job?!"_

_The car he was in glided through traffic and screeched into a halt, right in front of Asakura hospital._

_"Tell me."_  
><em>"Well, no serious injuries except for some minor bruises and a slight gash on his face."<em>  
><em>"So he's okay?"<em>  
><em>"He's severely traumatized. We had to sedate him after he trashed his room."<em>  
><em>"I'll leave it to your expertise Tamao-chan."<em>  
><em>"Yes, Mikihisa-sama."<em>

_Tamamura Tamao was adopted by the Asakura clan several years ago, before Yoh was born. She was supposed to be Mikihisa's apprentice, but her inclination towards studying human behaviour, urged her to pursue her own career._

_She is very loyal to the Asakura family, so when she saw Yoh's predicament, she wasted no time and volunteered to personally look after him. Not only that, she also offered her services to do the 'evaluation' of the besotted punk who almost ran over what she considered her 'little brother'._

* * *

><p><em>The room was cramped; occupied by three single beds, each one with a side table and a chair. Separated only by white sheets, and no real privacy, Mikihisa thought it was still pretty decent for someone who doesn't really deserve common courtesy.<em>

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

_He had to signal his guards to stand down. Good thing he made arrangements earlier to move the other patients to another area, so they'd have plenty of time to talk._

_"Miki,"_  
><em>"Miki? Hahaha. What an odd name for a man. What do you want?"<em>  
><em>"My wife calls me Miki. These guys call me Asakura-sama. My father calls me Mikihisa. So, it's fine whichever way you want to address me."<em>

_As if the drunkard was hit squarely in the skull, he quickly went off his bed, knelt and touched his head to the floor, profusely muttering words of penance._

_"T-to what do I owe the honor?" He slightly grunted in pain from his injury._  
><em>"Please, go back to your bed, Kenta-san."<em>  
><em>"Hai, Asakura-sama."<em>

_Mikihisa pulled out a chair and sat; at the same time, Kenta went back up._

_"There, much better. Now, let's get down to business." His security handed the device containing the latter's personal information. "Kenta-san, I find your DUI records quite overwhelming. Whoo, you still reek of alcohol, man. I can smell you from here...don't you guys smell him from here?" He continued "Not to mention, you just got out of jail, and you're driving with an expired license. Is that car even yours?"_  
><em>"I-it's a friend's car. Look, Asakura-sama, I honestly don't know why you're here but..."<em>  
><em>"You almost killed my son today, you see. That's not something I could ignore, considering he's my <strong>only<strong> son. But I believe you know this fact, correct?"_  
><em>"I-I'll pay for the damages! I swear!"<em>  
><em>"Sadly, it cannot be repaid in terms of money," Mikihisa's tone changed. "You will be transferred to Asakura Hospital by today for psych evaluation. That is all. Have a good day."<em>

_His screams were muffled as Miki's guards gagged him with a drugged cloth. He lost consciousness immediately._

* * *

><p><em>The next person on Mikihisa's itinerary was Kyoyama Anna, the girl who's in critical condition. One of Yoh's escorts informed him, that the girl pushed his son out of the way, eventually saving his life.<em>

_"What about this Kyoyama kid?"_  
><em>"It appears that the child isn't what she seem. I double checked this with the Statistics Bureau...the real Kyoyama Anna died 10 years ago due to cancer complications."<em>  
><em>"Hmm. Just give them compensation for everything," Mikihisa said dismissively.<em>  
><em>"Wait a minute, Asakura-sama. There's one more thing you need to know."<em>  
><em>"Oh?"<em>  
><em>"We took the liberty of getting a DNA sample of the young lady and had it analyzed. You should really see this."<em>

_Mikihisa scanned the results and discovered a fascinating revelation._

_"I assumed there's only a number of people who knows?"_  
><em>"Yes, Asakura-sama."<em>  
><em>"Somehow, this turned out to be our lucky day. Well done. Set up a meeting with her father."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Outside the operating room, Eisuke and his family were waiting for the doctors to tell them how Anna's doing. He was pacing the halls, praying hard she'd pull through when someone approached him and asked, "Kyoyama-san?"<em>

_"Yes? May I help you?"_  
><em>"There's someone who wants to speak with you, in private. This is regarding the drunk driver."<em>  
><em>"Okay. I'll be right back." Eisuke-san said to his wife.<em>  
><em>"This way, please."<em>

_He was directed to a secluded room in the east wing of the hospital._

_"Kyoyama-san?"_  
><em>"Yes? May I know who I'm talking to?"<em>  
><em>"Ah, how rude of me., Asakura Mikihisa. Pleased to meet you."<em>

_Eisuke bowed as he shook hands with the CEO._

_"Sit down, please." Miki offered. "I'll cut down to the chase Eisuke-san, may I call you Eisuke-san?"_

_He nodded._

_"I know your daughter is in need of surgery, and that you're struggling with the expenses as it is." Mikihisa started "I will pay for everything to thank her for saving my son's life."_  
><em>"That boy..."<em>  
><em>"He's still in utter distress, and has refused to speak at all."<em>  
><em>"I will accept the offer. My daughter's life comes first before my pride."<em>  
><em>"Good to hear. However, there's another matter I would like to bring up…" He paused for a moment. "I also know that you owe a huge amount of debt to the loan sharks. Those scums double their interest each week until no one can pay them back. Aside from that, you also lost your job at the factory, am I right?"<em>  
><em>"Yes."<em>  
><em>"Here's what: I'm going to pay off all your debts, if you agree to an arranged marriage of your daughter to my son, when they come of age."<em>  
><em>"I'm sorry, I'm confused."<em>  
><em>"The truth is I know your secret."<em>  
><em>"What are you talking about?"<em>  
><em>"The young girl you call <strong>Anna<strong>, she's not really your daughter, is she?"_  
><em>"She <strong>is <strong>my daughter… "_  
><em>"I'm not questioning your love for the girl Eisuke-san. If you ask me, I think you did a great job raising her as your own. And, you must have some good friends too, who helped you falsify her documents. Unfortunately, it wasn't as good as you thought it would be, that is why you couldn't even send her to a public school. I'm sure you're aware of the law, and by the looks of it, you're in a fine mess."<em>

_Eisuke knitted his brows in frustration._

_**What's he after?**_

_He knew he wouldn't be able to lie to an Asakura - they could tell - or rather, their guardian ghosts could tell. Their shamanic abilities surpass those of other renowned families, and they always seem to get what they want._

_"I… found her in Mt. Osore." He hesitated but continued, "I couldn't just leave her there, you know. What kind of parents does she have? How could they abandon her?"_  
><em>"That's more like it Eisuke-san. Her family is actually quite interesting. Though I'm pretty sure they did not leave her for the heck of it. My sources told me they pissed off a lot of people. Next thing you know, they're killed in a fire – all of them. It was truly horrible. But don't get me wrong. I am not interested with her wealth – she doesn't have any in fact, because all their riches went to charity based on her father's will. She's just…really special."<em>  
><em>"I'm sorry, but no."<em>  
><em>"Are you sure about this? Without a doubt, they will come after you and your family. Now that I think about it, won't it be a huge advantage for me? I have no obligation to protect your kin, except for her. I'm doing you a favor, Eisuke-san. I'd think Anna would prefer her foster family to be alive rather than dead."<em>  
><em>"Thank you for the offer, but I can't do that to my daughter. You owe her your son's life, I-"<em>  
><em>"That's why I'm here, to personally see this through. But you are of no concern to me, frankly speaking. You are not her father. If I wanted to, I could take her away from you just like that." He snapped his fingers. "Then again, I won't. Like I said, you did a great job raising her. So, I'd like you to keep a copy of the contract, in case you have a change of heart. Oh, and please make sure she gets the best education possible. My lawyers will take care of the necessary documents. Of course, I'd like everything to be legal, but, I can't exactly let the world know someone from that family survived, in order to protect her as well. I have the best intentions at heart, Eisuke-san. I hope you would reconsider."<em>

_Eisuke left the east wing._

_"What do you want us to do Asakura-sama?"_  
><em>"Let him be. His demons will catch up with him eventually. But, protect the girl at all costs. Discreetly, please."<em>

* * *

><p>Present day.<p>

The newlyweds went back to Funbari Hill after a week, with little to no progress of building an acceptable relationship. Yoh and Anna slept in separate rooms, met eye to eye every morning for a few minutes and then once in the evening. There wasn't any real talk of how they should go about this marriage, yet. Obviously, one is avoiding the other, instead of reaching a compromise.

Yoh doesn't even try to push his luck and 'demand' something from her. He wonders if anything would change.

* * *

><p>He bought lunch from his favorite store like he does every single day. Some would find this a bit odd, considering he's an heir; typically, the mindset is that he'd ask someone to do it for him. But not Yoh. He'd rather choose to be ordinary if he had a choice.<p>

About the time he went out, he saw his wife by chance, with a random guy. Anna seemed happy conversing with this person, while Yoh could only wish it was like that with her. Again, he wondered if he could do something.

He was ready to dismiss the thought when he noticed something weird; the guy was taking Anna to an abandoned building in front of the store Yoh was in, and the young Asakura instantly became alarmed. He was contemplating whether to barge in and drag her out, or follow her and see what happens.

_But what if…I ran into a situation I wouldn't want to see?_

"Nevermind." Yoh muttered, and made his way across the street. He watched them carefully, making sure he's out of sight. There was absolutely nothing in that place but an image of how beautiful it once were. A fire broke out a few months ago and left four people dead. Yoh could see them. These people were acting like the incident never happened.

Ever since he was young, he was able to see spirits. He was terrified at first, but eventually, he got used to having them around. Yoh has helped a lot of those earthbound ghosts to move on, by helping them accomplish their goal. One time, there was this painter, who kept on dropping the billboard over his head whenever he passed by. It turned out, all he wanted was to finish his last piece. Yoh performed soul merge and assisted with the task.

_But, how could she not see this?_

Mikihisa told him he chose her because she was special. Yoh did not understand what his father meant, but indeed _she's_ _for_ him - or at least he thinks she is.

_What should I do?_

He peered through the broken glass and saw them still talking casually. He's now preparing for the worst, after all, this is what he's trained for.

"Taiki," Anna said. Yoh's eyes widened when he realized this is _the_ guy.

_Shit!_

He mentally cursed as he hid himself,

_That's the reason why she didn't want to talk about it. Anna._

He felt bad for his wife. But, it's still weird. She's talking to him like he's alive.

Yoh followed them around all day. Something wasn't right, he knew, but couldn't exactly point it out. Then it happened. One minute, they were standing at the corner of the road, waiting for the light to change, when Taiki pushed her towards oncoming traffic.

But her husband was close enough to grab her back into his arms. He may have applied too much force because they both fell down, however he made sure, he received the full impact rather than her and broke his hand in the process.

He ran after Taiki, after making sure Anna's alright. Anna was still a bit dazed by what happened, but before she could identify the person who just saved her, she was surrounded by the crowd, blocking her view.

They reached that abandoned building again.

"Ishimaru Taiki! You are Ishimaru Taiki, right?"  
>"Yes. Who are you?"<br>"Why did you do that to Anna?"  
>"Do what to Anna? Who are you anyway?"<br>"I'm Yoh, her husband."  
>"Hahaha. You're a funny guy. I'm in a bit of hurry here, do you mind?"<br>"You tried to kill her just now."  
>"I could never hurt her. I love her. I can't believe I'm telling you things."<br>"You tried to kill her."

Yoh said with more conviction. Taiki smiled darkly.

"We're meant to be together. If I can't have her, then no one can."  
>"Sorry, but I can't allow that."<p>

Yoh formed a spirit barrier from his leaf sprites and trapped him in.

"What happened to you, Taiki?"  
>"What the hell! Let me out of here. <em>What<em> are you?"  
>"I'm a shaman. I can help you. Tell me what you need."<br>"I don't know what you're trying to get at. What kind of trick is this?"  
>"This must be where you died. They say that the ghost of a person always comes back to the last place they've been when they were alive."<br>"I am not dead! If I was, you couldn't possibly talk to me."  
>"Try to remember."<p>

Taiki huffed in frustration, turned his back, then started banging on the barrier.

"Let me out NOW!"

He held his head in pain and was finally reminded of the day that coffee shop were engulfed in flames. The explosion was sudden, there was no time to react.

"She has to know. She's the reason why you're still here."

The barrier banished as he said those words to Taiki, who fell on his knees.

"I think she knows..." He looked up to Yoh, his eyes full of tears. "I had so many plans for us. I - please tell her I'm sorry."  
>"If you wish to speak to her," The young Asakura cut him off.<br>"No."  
>"But how can you tell she...?"<br>"She just wasn't her usual self." He snifled. "Do you think she still loves me?"  
>"Yes." Yoh answered without a moment's hesitation.<br>"I'll always love her. You're a good man, Yoh. Look after her for me, alright? "  
>"Of course."<p>

* * *

><p>Tamao was pissed with him.<p>

"God, Yoh! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful? Do you love annoying me so much you actually inflict pain on yourself? Should I schedule a session?" The pink haired lady crossed her arms.  
>"Nee-san, come on. It was an accident. I slipped and fell, and my stupid hand snapped out of place. I was sloppy, so what?"<p>

Tamao raised a brow at his statement. "And you waited for how many hours before you got that looked at…?"  
>"I was preoccupied. Besides, I reset it, so it should heal right. I do know a thing or two about first aid." Yoh whined.<br>"_Right._" She said in a sarcastic tone, then pointed to her diploma, "And I keep on telling you I'm a psychiatrist, _genius_. I can't fix that for you."  
>"Aaw, come on! I'm in pain here."<br>"Tsk! _Baka._" His nee-san stood up, reached over and slapped his head.  
>"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" He winced as he got dragged down the emergency room.<br>"That's what you get for being such a dumb ass. Why didn't you go straight to the ER?"  
>"Nee-san!"<br>"Everyone here knows who you are, I doubt they'd ignore you. And if in the slightest chance they do, they will have to answer to me. Do you understand?"

The other staff gasped when they saw their young master held by his ears courtesy of his sister. But they were used to the siblings being like this, so they simply complied to Tamao's request and patched him up.

Afterwards, he went back to her office.

"Nee-san, thanks a lot! I'm going home now."  
>"Hey, wait a minute." She stopped whatever she was doing and clasped her hands under her chin.<br>"Huh?"  
>"Tell me what really happened."<br>"I slipped and fell—"  
>"Cut the crap, Yoh. I mean it."<p>

Yoh sighed. "I had to break Anna's fall so I got hurt instead. In case you're wondering why she's not here…she didn't actually see me."  
>"So you were stalking her? I don't remember you being <em>that<em> clingy. Did something happen?"  
>"I don't want to talk about it Nee-san. I'm going."<br>"I'll be here whenever you need me. You know that, right?"  
>"Yes. Thank you."<br>"Send my regards to your wife."  
>"K."<p>

* * *

><p>Back at home, Asakura Yoh found his wife watching television in the living room, with at least 2 wine bottles on the center table.<p>

"Tadaima."  
>"Okairi." She greeted in her casual tone. Her eyes followed his motions and quickly noticed the cast on his hand.<p>

Yoh sensed this, so without her asking, he lifted his hand and said "I slipped and fell. It's nothing." Then proceeded to his room.

He yelped a little bit when he bumped into the doorway.

_Damn it!_ He cursed silently.

"So, it _does_ hurt." And there she was again, like a ninja, appearing out of nowhere. It would take a while for him to get used to her stealthy skills.  
>"Ahh—maybe a little. I'm fine."<br>"I knew you were following me."

This stopped him on his tracks.

"..." _Uh-oh._  
>"I saw you as soon as I left the coffee shop."<br>"I wasn't really stalking you… I was just…"  
>"If you're dying to know, yes, it was my ex-fiancé. We just talked, that's it."<br>"I'm sorry, I…"  
>"Thank you for saving me today."<p>

Now he's confused, that he ended up staring at her in shock.

"W-what do you mean?"  
>"A car would've ran me over if you didn't get there in the nick of time."<p>

Still caught in his own world, he only managed to utter "Oh! Uh… I'm…there's something I need to tell you."  
>"About Taiki?"<br>"Y-wait, you know?"

She nodded. "I can see them too. I ignore them most of the time because I didn't want to stand out. That's why your father chose me."  
>"So,"<br>"I was gonna tell him. I didn't have the heart to." Her voice broke at the confession.  
>"Anna," He held her in his arms so tight, she almost couldn't breathe. "I'm so sorry." Yoh uttered as he continued to hold her close. She could feel the tears coming out. "Cry all you want. I'll be here." She let her arms hung loose on either side as she buried her face to his chest.<p>

Soft sobs filled the room.

* * *

><p>Valentines Day.<p>

It was a habit of hers to make coffee every morning. When she got to the kitchen, she saw bouquets of flowers on the counter.

Anna look pleased. But her smile faded as soon as it came while her brows arched upon reading the contents of the card:

**Happy Valentine's Yoh! Let's hang out again soon, Love Megan.**

_The nerve of this woman! I'll give her a piece of my mind, and my slap, should she come here._  
><em>What's wrong now? You're getting frustrated over a few 'hundred' letters that said the same thing?<em>  
><em>I'm not jealous, if that's what you're trying to say. Why the hell should I be?<em>

"Anna?"  
>"What?" She snapped at him instantly.<br>"I was just –"  
>"Yeah, these are from your admirers. How <em>sweet<em> of them." She said venomously. Why is she acting up again?  
>"I get them every year. Is there a problem?"<br>"No, _not_ at all." She sipped her coffee.

Yoh realized what the fuss was all about. He snorted at her slightly and finally decided to ask,

"Anna, do you like flowers?"  
>"Not a fan, but they're okay."<br>"Chocolates?"  
>"It'll make me fat."<br>"Dinner date?"  
>"No, I prefer not to receive anything at all."<br>"Then may I suggest something else? I mean if you don't want it, you don't have to do it."  
>"What is it?"<br>"There's this charity event for an orphanage in Hokkaido. Would you like to accompany me?"  
>"Why don't you ask your fans to go with you?" First thing in the morning, and already, she's in a foul mood.<br>"Well," He absent-mindedly scratched his head "...You're the one I wanted to be with."

Anna almost choked but managed to maintain her composure at his bold statement.

* * *

><p>Tao Ren's gold suit made him stand out that night, <em>literally<em>. His purple hair, braided in a three pronged tongari made him look like his older sister Tao Jun, who recently married an actor by the name of Li Pai Long.

Ren spotted Yoh and quickly exchanged high fives with him.

"This is the wife you were telling me about?"  
>"Yeah. Anna, this is Tao Ren, my best bud."<br>"Hello Anna. Nice to finally meet you." The blonde shook his hand. "Hey, uh, Yoh?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Your wife's actually a part of the auction." He said in a low voice.  
>"What? No! Leave her out of this. She'll <em>kill<em> me."  
>"Too late now."<p>

Mikihisa took the stage and announced the start of the bidding. Anna was called first. Yoh mouthed 'Sorry', as she glared at him.

_So that's why father insisted, rather, demanded for us to be present. Ugh._

Yoh groaned.

A lot of men raised their hands, vying for that one kiss, in exchange for their donations. Make no mistake, Anna's husband was bidding too; doubling the amount to win over the other competitors. There was only one he couldn't shake off, and to be honest, he was getting frustrated with the guy's persistence.

"$4M, going once…"  
>"$6M!" shouted Yoh.<br>"$7M" And there's that man again. He _so_ wanted to strangle him.  
>"$20M." Offered by number 17. Yoh smiled. He knew the auction was over.<p>

Anna was appalled. How could he let this happen? How could he not top the bid? She wasn't really paying attention to the other bidders except for Yoh.

"Sold!" Mikihisa cheered as he called on number 17. It's Tao Ren.

"Ah, it's just you." Anna commented as the chinese shaman took his place on the platform and waved at the crowd.  
>"Cold."<p>

Both were ushered off stage, as Yoh made his way to them.

"Thanks. I would've handled it."  
>"You wasted time, idiot. Anyway, don't you have some place to be? It is Valentine's after all."<br>"Not really."  
>"Nonsense! Here." Ren handed Yoh a key. "She'll love it there."<br>"Ren…" Asakura's eyes lit up like Christmas.  
>"Don't go crying on me, asshole. Nice meeting you again, Anna. But I have a date too. I'm not interested in you anyway."<br>"_Great._"

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<br>"Trust me on this one."

After a few minutes,

"What are we doing on the rooftop?"  
>"I used to hang out here a lot when I was younger. Ren's family bought the place a couple years back, but he allows me to stay up here once in a while. I thought I'd show you the view of the city."<p>

The young couple looked at the steady lights of the buildings and what not, when Yoh spoke again.

"I'll wait for you. It doesn't matter how long it takes."

Anna didn't know what to say. Yoh would flash that goofy grin again.

"We should get back. It's getting chilly here."  
>"Yeah."<p>

* * *

><p>Yoh led her back to her room, but she stopped him and asked,<p>

"Will you stay with me tonight?"  
>"If that's what you want."<br>"That's what I want."  
>"As you wish."<p>

* * *

><p>He had no idea why she couldn't remember him from before. Surely, he made an impression, right? Or maybe not? He'll ask her someday. For now, he'd settle for a good sleep, with her by his side.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Used the T rating because of some swear words. Other than that, this should be alright. Hahaha. Sorry for the long wait. I was not satisfied with the previous versions so I kept on editing them. I had about 10-ish drafts. Ugh. Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter will probably take a while again.**


	3. Not A Bad Thing

_Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow_  
><em>And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart<em>  
><em>Every morning, I just wanna see you staring back at me<br>Coz I know that's a good place to start_

_- Justin Timberlake, Not A Bad Thing_

* * *

><p>He slightly opened his eyes when Anna stirred, but preferred to remain steady, still reeling from the fact that she made him stay. Her head rested on his chest, her arms slung over his stomach, it felt good to have her in his arms. Yet he knows this is only temporary; she was lonely, and he was just at the right place at the right time - or at least he made it his life's goal to always be there if and when she needed him. What was it about her that made him feel this way? Why was he so desperately in-love with her? Because she saved his life once? Could be. Though technicalities considered, they're even; debt has been repaid for he saved her once too. So why? Why was he willing to do anything for her?<p>

Heaving a sigh, he dismisses the thought and stares at her sleeping face once more. This is the closest they've been for the past few months. For some odd reason, Yoh's eyes starts to well up as he whispers "Will you please keep me here?"

Anna stirs a little while Yoh could only laugh at himself. Suddenly, his phone vibrates, a message from his assistant telling him of an important meeting, to which he replies:

[txt] Please delegate the task to Takeyama-san. I'm not feeling well today, sorry. I'll catch up tomorrow. Sending the documents in a few minutes, thanks.

* * *

><p><em>Yoh led her back to her room, but she stopped him and asked,<em>

_"Will you stay with me tonight?"_  
><em>"If that's what you want."<em>  
><em>"That's what I want."<em>  
><em>"As you wish."<em>

_Anna held his hand in silence as they entered her private quarters. What was she doing, really? Maybe, deep down, she does have feelings for this person. She hasn't figured it out yet, however, there must be something. Anything._

_As the door closes, she closes in on him and captures his lips. Yoh's confused yet he doesn't even try to stop her. In fact, he kisses her back with the same passion and in a snap, everything just went up in flames._

_"What are we doing?" He said in between kisses._  
><em>"I don't know."<em>  
><em>"Is this what you want?"<em>  
><em>"Yes."<em>

* * *

><p>Yoh pushed the curtains aside when he got out of bed and was temporarily blinded by the sun's rays. Nevertheless, he stubbornly fixated his gaze until his vision adjusted. Now he can clearly see the blue skies. Today was indeed a beautiful day.<p>

Anna greeted him by encircling her arms around his torso, to which he responded with a light kiss on the forehead as he turned to face her.

He held her chin with one hand and asked, "Will you please keep me here?"

She didn't think anything weird of it, and answered "_That_ shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, sorry for the long wait, and sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of what else to put in here, except that I owe you guys/gals an update. Please bear with me as I'm quite busy with work and stuff. Thank you for the reviews and I hope to get your inputs once again for this one. Thank you, thank you!**


	4. Stay With Me

_Won't you stay with me  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>__This ain't love, it's clear to see  
><em>_But darling, stay with me_

_Sam Smith, Stay With Me  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

**Yoh and Anna attended a fund raising event in Hokkaido. Yoh took her to the rooftop and told her he would wait no matter how long it takes.**

* * *

><p><em>"We should get back. It's getting cold here."<em>

_"Yeah."  
>"But before that, I have something for you."<em>

_He handed Anna what seemed to be prayer beads._

"_I borrowed that from my grandma."  
>"Okay…?" She replied.<br>_"_And this…"_

_He made her hold out her hand and then placed a handwritten note._

"_Read the note when I leave," He paused  
>"What is up with you? Are you too shy to have me read it out loud? Is this a love letter?"<br>_"_Nothing of that sort. But it's really important for you to read everything. Something good will happen, I promise. I will wait for you downstairs when you're done."  
><em>"_Can I do it at home?"  
><em>"_Ehhh…?"  
><em>"_Okay, fine."  
><em>"_Alright."_

_Yoh closed the door behind him and heaved a sigh. He got startled when he bumped into Ren._

_"You're doing exactly what?" Ren said, his tongari getting stiff from frustration._  
><em>"Shit Ren! I almost peed in my pants. What the heck are you doing here?"<em>  
><em>"I did not give you that key for you to leave her with her floating ex."<em>  
><em>"I don't know what you're talking about."<br>_"_You can't fool me. That's the 1000 beads Kino-obaasan carries with her."_

_With another defeated sigh, he spoke again._

"_I had to."_

_The chinese businessman shook his head disapprovingly and clicked his tongue._

_"You're hopeless."_  
><em>"I know. Guess we just have to stick together like old times?"<em>  
><em>"Hell no! I told you, I got a hot new date. You can stay here and sulk, moron."<em>  
><em>"Uhh, okay. Thank you for rubbing that in."<em>  
><em>"Anytime." He stopped midway "As the old saying goes, if you love her, set her free. If she comes back to you, then it's meant to be. You have got to stop torturing yourself Yoh. Just my two cents. You never listen to me anyway."<em>

_Ren left the vicinity. Yoh later followed suit. There was no need to see or hear the conversation that is taking place at his favorite spot. Why'd he do it anyways? What's the point? Ren was right, he's really hopeless._

* * *

><p><em>Back at the rooftop, Anna opens the note and contemplates whether she'll read it or not.<em>

_**Whatever.**_

_"I place one for my father. A second for my mother. A third for my brothers back home…" _

_**Is this even a poem? Stop being such a bitch Anna. I'm sure he must've spent a lifetime writing these for you, so.**_

"_Mirror, descend upon my body. If this voice is heard over in the other world, stand up. If the sound of these beads are heard, come out now, Jason Ishimaru….wait…!"_

A spirit of someone she knew so well appeared, as confused as she is.

"What-Anna?"

Jason is Taiki's english name. He studied overseas when he was a young boy and was given the monicker "Jason".

"_I have no idea what I'm doing here. Did you ask him to…"  
><em>"_No." She answered promptly.  
><em>"_Did something happen? Did he hurt you?"  
><em>"_Quite the opposite actually."  
><em>"_So why am I here?"  
><em>"_He made me summon you."_

_Taiki sighed and then asked her "Such an underhanded trick. He must be desperate. But most importantly, are you okay?"_

"_What's with that question?"  
><em>"_I __**know **__you know what I mean."  
><em>"_I...miss you. A lot. It's been hard. But I'm trying."_

_Taiki smiled weakly as he touched her cheek._

"_Anna, if I could turn back the clock, I would. You know that. But it's time for you to move on with your life."_

_She knew it was difficult for him too, to say those words.  
><em>_Anna started to well up with tears._

"_That guy cares for you a lot. You just have to open up your heart to him like you did to me. Maybe, he's the one who's really meant for you in this lifetime and that maybe, we'll end up together in the next. Live, Anna. And be happy. You deserve it."_

_Anna looked down, unable to contain her sobs._

"I will always love you. Until we meet again."

_Taiki gave her one last glance before he vanished. Anna was left in tears. And here she thought she was over him, but no matter how she deluded herself, she couldn't forget him. For Kami's sake, she was her first love. If it weren't for the damn contract, she wouldn't have left him. Maybe he'd still be alive today.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>She found him standing beside his pick-up, headphones on. She instantly gave him a slap the moment she closed in, so hard that he almost fell down, and his headphones got removed in the process. <em>

_And there were no words spoken as she walked out on him. _

_Yoh sighed. He retrieved his headphones on the ground and mentally slapped himself before running after his wife._

"_Anna, I'm so sorry. I thought…"  
>"How dare you play with my feelings like that?"<em>

_**Great. You screwed up for the umteenth time, whoo! Here's a slow clap for you. Just when you thought things are getting a little bit better, you go right ahead and created a ploy to summon her ex-fiance from the dead, and force her to settle whatever closure or issues they have. Way to go, Yoh. Way. To. Go. Here's another slow clap.**_

"_Here…" He took her hand and motioned for her to hit him again "I don't care. Swing at me as hard as you can. Please. I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. I thought maybe if you spoke to him again, you'll feel a little less lonely. I'm sorry, Anna, I really am."_

_She was going to slap him one more time but she didn't. His cheek was already swollen but he still acted like it doesn't hurt at all._

"_Don't do that again."  
><em>"_I promise. I'll do anything to make it up to you."  
><em>"_Anything?"  
><em>"_Anything."_

* * *

><p>"<em>That shouldn't be too hard." She spoke with lust and desire as she once again reached for his lips.<br>__"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Anna nodded and Yoh closed the gap between them._

_**********_

_What she asked him to do, is beyond her. Maybe this way, she'd figure out if they have the slightest spark to start something. Leave it to Anna to resort to getting intimate with Yoh._

* * *

><p>He can't seem to focus on the breakfast she prepared. What happened last night - was incredible. Yet it seemed wrong.<p>

"What, you don't like pancakes?" She asked.  
>"It's not that Anna...I-I'm sorry!" He bowed down.<br>"Why are you apologizing to me?"  
>"I just...I got carried away and," He stammered while he kept his head down. "I didn't mean to…"<br>"Sit down, Yoh."

Yoh complied but still avoided her gaze.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." She commanded.  
>"What happened to us last night," She paused and blushed a bit "...and this morning, doesn't mean anything. So, stop thinking about it."<p>

In truth, she couldn't stop thinking about it either. He's just the nicest guy. On the other hand, Yoh couldn't believe what she just said.

"Oh." Was all he could muster.  
>"What I mean is…"<br>"You don't have to explain. I-uh have something to settle in the office. Will you be okay by yourself today?"

She nodded.

"Okay, good. I better get going. Thank you for the food."

_Lamest excuse ever. _

She didn't see that he's clenching his fist until it turned white. He wanted to burst in anger. Instead, he gritted his teeth and walked away. He asked for this. He has to put up with this.

* * *

><p>***At a club***<p>

"I'm renting this place for the day. No one else can come in, you understand?"

The owner nodded.

"What the fuck, Yoh. It's too early to get drunk."  
>"Hey buddy, how was your date?"<br>"We really shouldn't kiss and tell, you know. Did you get some?"  
>"Fuck off."<br>"Ah, you did. Who's the lucky girl?"  
>"My wife."<br>"Ooh! Good for you, man. Why so glum then? What, she didn't like it?"  
>"What the hell…" He gave Ren a disgusted look.<br>"Is there something wrong with her? Or is there something wrong with you? Don't tell me… No, no." Ren snickered. "It can't be…"

Yoh is quiet as hell. The Tao heir was slackjawed.

"It...it can't be your first time, right?"

Yoh looked away.

"No, that can't be." Ren laughed hysterically after mocking his bestfriend. "Was it her first time?"  
>"Shut up!"<br>"But, really?"  
>"Of course not."<br>"I'm confused now."  
>"She said it doesn't mean anything to her. But it meant everything to me, because I love her, you know that. I love her so much, I'm about to lose my mind."<p>

Ren shook his head once again.

"I don't know what to tell you."  
>"You seem like a person who always know what to say."<br>"I can tell you what you want to hear, Yoh. Something like, '_she'll come around and you'll live happily ever after' _shit. But I'm your friend, so I'm not gonna lie to you."  
>"Sometimes, I wish you would."<br>"And miss out on making you feel miserable? Never in a million years."  
>"Hmmph. You're such a <em>great <em>friend, Ren."  
>"Indeed. I don't understand why you're so desperate to keep her-oh! You love her, don't remind me." He grabbed the bottle from Yoh's hands and drank.<br>"Tsk."  
>"Look, man. Screw the contract. Give her what she needs and go on your separate ways."<br>"She wanted to honor the deal."  
>"It can't always be about what she wants, Yoh. I'm starting to hate this woman."<br>"She saved my life-"  
>"And you saved hers too. I could not think of any other compelling reasons why you're - how do I phrase this - being a complete idiot?"<br>"Leave me alone."  
>"Love to, but it's fun seeing you this way. For one woman. Geez."<br>"If and when you find the one for you, I'm sure you'll do anything too."  
>"Pfft. Nonsense."<p>

* * *

><p>Anna opened the door and found Yoh and Ren standing in the front porch. Yoh was limping beside his bestfriend but still managed to fake a smile.<p>

"Oh, heeeyyy Anna. Sorry, therewas a huge partyatthe office. Couldn't help myself" He slurred.  
>"Nah, he's drunk." Ren countered.<br>"Yeah, I can _see _that." She said sarcastically as she draped Yoh's other hand on her shoulders.

They helped him get onto bed. There was no use talking to him. He was totally out of it.

"I got this. You can leave first."  
>"Just so you're aware, he did that because of you."<br>"What?"  
>"Whatever." He waved his hand dismissively. "Get him to sober up. I'll drop by tomorrow to check on him. Good night Mrs. Asakura."<p>

Anna removed his shoes and tie. She was finally able to put on fresh clothes on him after struggling to take everything off. Yoh would occasionally smile at her and tried to move on his own, but he was too dizzy to do anything right.

"You know I love you right?" He blurted out.  
>"Yes I know." She answered, annoyed.<br>"But you don't love me...right? Yeah, don't answer that. Sorry. I know the answer. I knew all along. I still love you though. Couldn't help it." He's still smiling at this point, like an idiot he is. "Stay with me, okay? I won't ask for anything else. I just want you stay with me. Please?"  
>"Okay."<br>"Promise?"  
>"Promise."<br>Yoh snickered. "Thank you."

Anna didn't know what to do with him exactly. She knows he loves her dearly, and he knows she's yet to love him back. Will everything really work out in the end?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh..this one was sitting in my drafts for some time now...just the first half. I hope this is okay. I'm piled up with work so... Anyway, thank you for the new follows and/or the reviews. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read my stories. Stay tuned for the next chapter in...I don't know. Hahaha. I'll update soon.**


	5. I'll Be Around

_This is our fork in the road_  
><em>There's nowhere to go<em>  
><em>Now it's up to me to bow out gracefully<em>  
><em>Though you hold the key<em>  
><em>But whenever you call me, I'll be there<em>

_ -The Spinners, I'll Be Around_

* * *

><p>The next morning, he woke up with a massive hangover. He could barely open his eyes and grunted as he tried to get up but felt a throbbing headache, that he gave up and laid back down.<p>

He reached for his phone on the nightstand when it rang.

"Good morning buddy. I'm in front of your house."

"I can't handle any shit right now, Ren. Go home. I'm dozing off for a few hours or so."

"K."

Yoh let his phone slide from his hands and just as he placed his forearms over his eyes, he heard footsteps.

"Told you to leave, Ren. I'm in no condition to kid around."  
>"Coffee and aspirin on the table, for your hangover." A voice he'd recognized anywhere.<p>

He tried to sit up for the second time but failed.

"Take it easy, will you?"  
>"Sorry Anna, it won't happen again."<br>"Let me know if you need anything."

_Well, I need you_. He whispered.

"What?"  
>"Oh, nothing. I'm okay. Thank you."<p>

_And that about sums me up. I am miserable. I am desperate, and I couldn't figure out how I ended up in this state. Maybe it's the liquor talking. In that case, memo to me: never drink too much alcohol again. I wonder how long I can stay sober if this keeps up?_

_I'm still thinking about what Ren said… these feelings I have for Anna are the only ones I'm holding on to. But I am grasping at straws. Still…_

Yoh sighed inwardly. He knew what he had to do.

_I guess I really love her this much._

* * *

><p>Dinner was set, table for two as always by 7:00 PM. Something was different about him though; and for some reason, she can tell. She must've grown accustomed to his antics, and this came as a surprise to her. All she knows is that she's keeping her part of the bargain. She doesn't care what he does. Or does she?<p>

"Are you alright?" His wife asked. Yoh usually started the conversation, a cheerful one at that too. But today, he's just...well, not himself.  
>"No." He replied, his voice devoid of emotion. "I'm tired Anna."<br>"Okay. I'll help you to bed."  
>"No, Anna. I'm tired...of this." Yoh rested his forehead on his clasped hands.<br>"What do you want to do?"  
>"I'm leaving this place first thing in the morning. Don't worry about the contract, I will fix everything...as promised."<br>"I thought we agreed not to talk about this anymore? Was it something I said? Something I've done or didn't do?"  
>"No. I just love you so much I couldn't bear seeing you this way. I know you've tried...and I sincerely thank you for that, but…"<br>"It's not enough."  
>"You're <em>more<em> than enough for me, Anna. But I'm not for you. I don't think I'll ever be." His voice broke yet he tried to keep it together. "And I understand, that is why I'm doing this - this is not where you want to be. I want what's best for you, even if it means I won't get to see you again." He continued.

_It took a lot to say those words and it hurts, but I had to. Then..._

"You begged me to stay last night, don't you remember?"

_...why...is she still trying to fight this?_

"Yes.. And the truth is, I'm done begging. I'm an Asakura, I should start acting like one."

She wasn't able to come up with any retort.

_Well, Anna, isn't this what you wanted? For him to finally give up? So what are you waiting for? Say something!_

No words came. Maybe it was the way he said it, or the way he looked into her eyes with such contempt and conviction that she decided it was best to keep her mouth shut. What has she done this time that made him upset? She honestly couldn't think of any. She did what was asked of her, with flying colors and yet… just what the hell happened?

"What is it that you want from me, Anna?"

It wasn't even an argument, but it was the one question she hasn't figured out the answer to, yet. The question she was constantly dodging, and the question he reluctantly, had to ask.

Perhaps, it was out of annoyance, or avoidance, that she stood up and left for her room. He mentally laughed at himself.

_Now I've really done it. Bravo. It's time to wallow in eternal melancholy._

He stayed seated for a few more minutes until he decided it was best to leave tonight. He didn't need - or want to get some of his things, or check on her.

She's persistent, he'd give her that.

"Where are you going?" She stood by the door.  
>"Somewhere you're not." He hastily answered.<br>"Please don't leave. I'm sorry for whatever it is that I've done. I'll make it up to you."  
>"Just...don't."<br>"I love you. Ok?"  
>"No, you don't."<p>

So with one last look at what he had called home for the past months, and to the silhouette of his one and only love, he walked away with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Author's Note: I'm sorry the update took a while! It's been a busy year, really. I know it's short, but I'll do better next time. Thank you for the reviews of the previous chapter. You guys are amazing!<strong>_


	6. Chasing Cars

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

><p><em>If I lay here<br>__If I just lay here  
><em>_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_- Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol_

* * *

><p><em>So with one last look at what he had called home for the past months, and to the silhouette of his one and only love, he walked away with a heavy heart…<em>

...but two arms reached out and encircled around his torso.

"You're running away again? This is a bad habit of yours, Yoh." Anna protested, determined to stand her ground.

He stopped in his tracks, brows furrowed, confused with her gesture. He sighed and tried to resume his steps but this only made her tighten her hold on him.

"I...want you to stay with me. That's what I want." She continued.  
>"What for? We'd both end up miserable. What I want, is for you to be happy."<br>"I am happy here."  
>"Seriously, Anna. Just stop."<br>"I need you."  
>"Hmm..."<br>"_I need you._" She reassured. "Give me a chance to prove myself."

_Is she for real? After I've gathered enough courage to walk away...what is with this uncertainty?_  
><em>No, no. Can't get cold feet now. Just one more step; one more step and I'm sure she'll let go.<em>

"Please, Yoh." She buried her face on his back, held on tighter like her life depended on it.

The Asakura heir hesitantly placed his hands over and unlatched her arms. He turned to face her with the solid plan of telling her off; however, his resolve waned the moment he stared into her eyes.

"You are driving me crazy, Anna." He sighed in resignation and embraced her.

* * *

><p><em>Now, what was that Anna? Why did you stop him? What is wrong with you?<em>

_Indeed, what is wrong with me? I know for sure I don't love him, but I don't dislike him either. He made me feel safe, and...wanted. If the circumstances were different, if everything wasn't messed up, if only I had met him first - or..._

_Nevermind that. I meant every word. I wanted him to stay. Whatever my reasons are, which I still can't figure out, I know for certain I didn't want him to leave. It's not even about the contract, or the whole ruckus he would've caused if the word got out, it's...ughhh! I don't know. I think I'm about to lose it too._

* * *

><p><em>I dragged him back to the house, and we stayed in my room. We lay in bed, face to face - I made sure I held his hand as tightly as possible, to let him know that I mean business. It annoyed me somehow that all he did was smile and fixated his gaze on me, like I'm the most important thing ever. I don't even deserve that. Heck, I don't even deserve him. I have done nothing to deserve this man.<em>

_I rack my brain to search for answers until I slowly drifted to sleep._

* * *

><p>Anna was indeed exhausted that she just fell asleep. In her dream state,<p>

**The boy grinned sheepishly as he stood up, dusted his clothes and offered his hands, to which she glared at instantly. He rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand and apologized profusely.**

**"I'm sorry. My name is Yoh, what's yours?"  
><strong>**"You're in my way. Go and die." She replied in the most frigid manner.  
><strong>**"Eh?" His mouth hung open at her response.**

_What is this? A memory? Wait..._

**"Master Yoh!" Two men shouted his name from a distance.**  
><strong>"I gotta go! I'm sorry!"<strong>

_What did he say his name was?_

**He bolted past her through the street and failed to notice the oncoming vehicle.**

_Hey, watch out!_

**Yoh froze at the scene and held his breath for the impact, but all he felt was his face hitting the pavement from a hard shove. When he opened his eyes, the car had crashed into a nearby pole and people started gathering around.**

**"I-I'm alright."**

_Stupid kid! We could've died there!_

**"Someone call 119!" One stranger shouted.**

**The young Asakura insisted he was fine, and that there's no cause for alarm. He turned his head sideways, and was horrified to learn, that the girl he talked to just a few seconds ago lay there motionless, soaked in her own blood.**

_Who is that…? Wait..._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up from my dream and expected him to console me, tell me that's it's alright, but he wasn't there. Distraught, I stood up and went downstairs, even struggled at the damn door knob beforehand. I looked everywhere in the main house and found no one. I was about to cry when he emerged from upstairs.<em>

"What are you doing Anna? It's too early. Let's go back to sleep."

_His eyes were half-lidded as he tried to suppress a yawn, but failed._

"Where did you go?"_ I asked. I hoped he didn't notice that my voice quivered._  
>"To the bathroom...upstairs, in your bedroom? Are you okay?"<p>

_I went up to him, embraced him and said_ "Don't do that again."

"Don't do what again? You mean, I can't pee?"  
>"No, dumbass."<br>"Seriously, are you okay? Are you feeling sick?"  
>"No. Don't move."<p>

Yoh sighed.

"Nah," He whined, scooped her up, made their way upstairs and set her down to bed gently. "I want to go back to sleep...unless you have something else in mind?"

Yoh grinned widely.

"Yeah, didn't think so."

_And he's back. This the Yoh I know._

* * *

><p><em>I saw her struggle with the doorknob. I was about to open my mouth when she finally succeeded in opening the door and frantically made her way out. I wonder what's wrong?<em>

_Any other time and I would've panicked as well, but today seemed...different. Different how? Well, it took me five minutes to break free without waking her up; my hand went numb from her vise grip. I guess she really meant it when she said she doesn't want me to leave._

_I stifled a laugh when I found her downstairs and looked like she was about to cry. Maybe she thought I left? But how could I? Oh yeah, it's probably my fault. I did try to leave. *sighs*_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for the previous reviews! I don't have any drafts yet for the next chapter so tt will take a while for next update. Also busy with real life stuff, but I'll try to write another chapter soon :)<strong>


	7. Starting Again

_You deserve a chance at the kind of love  
><em>_I'm not sure I'm worthy of  
><em>_You deserve to have so much more  
><em>_There's nothing left to say...but goodbye_

_- Goodbye, Air Supply_

* * *

><p><strong>Something stops him from leaving.<strong>

Two arms reached out and encircled around his torso.

He stopped in his tracks, brows furrowed, confused with her gesture. He sighed and tried to resume his steps but this only made her tighten her hold on him.

**Yoh**

_That would've been the best scenario...before reality struck and reminded me that I was only imagining things. She didn't stop me from leaving. She just stood there; ever the cold one, ever the ice queen._

_Maybe I was too hard on her, or maybe she didn't know what else to do other than respect my decision._

_After all, I insisted. I chose to walk away._

_One last look before I leave it all behind..._

_I will always love you. Sayounara, Anna._

* * *

><p><strong>She stops him from leaving.<strong>

**Anna**

_That would've been the best scenario. But then I realized I was only playing this scene in my head._

_I never even stepped out of that porch to chase after him. Yoh shot me a quick glance; his eyes looked so somber that I had to look away. I was gonna beg some more. I was gonna tell him things he wanted to hear. I couldn't bring myself to do it because I don't deserve him. He doesn't deserve this...whatever this is._

_Believe it or not, I wanted him to be happy too. I know he's contented with having me around, and I wanted to return the favor and try to be the person he needed. But sadly, I just can't._

_For once, I wanted to play fair._

_However, something in me stirred. I couldn't let this happen after all. I couldn't let him leave and I cannot figure out why._

_So I ran after him._

_The minute I caught up, my arms automatically wound itself around his body and, honestly, I liked how that gesture made me feel._

_"You're running away again? This is a bad habit of yours, Yoh." Anna protested, determined to stand her ground._

_Now, here we are. Starting over again._

* * *

><p><em>And when I hold you in my arms, I promise you<em>  
><em>You're gonna feel a love that's beautiful and new<em>  
><em>This time I'll love you even better, than I ever did before<em>  
><em>And you'll be in my heart forevermore<em>

_- Starting Over Again, Natalie Cole_

* * *

><p>The morning after...<p>

"So,"  
>"So...?"<br>"What are your plans for today Mr. Asakura?"  
>"Mister Asakura is my dad. Yoh's just fine."<br>"Noted, _**Yoh**_." She stressed out. "Are you gonna answer my question though?"  
>"Hmm, let's see...How about I play hooky and we go somewhere quiet?" He smiled at her again.<br>"Sounds nice." Anna gave him a quick nod and continued, "But don't you have a lot of responsibility in your hands?"  
>"Daaawh...You are starting to sound like my father. You know, if I wasn't the only son, I wouldn't even do any of this. Not that I don't like to help or anything, it's… well I don't think it's for me. I'd like to think that I can do more for the clan if I'm out there in the field, rather than sit behind a desk."<p>

"A CEO's desk, that is."  
>"Hahaha, very funny. My dream is pretty simple."<br>"Yeah? What is your dream, Yoh?"  
>"To have an easy life."<p>

Anna laughed heartily. She didn't even think it was possible after everything that's happened.

"What? Why are you laughing? Are you mocking my dream?" Yoh said incredulously.  
>"Don't mind me." She answered in between laughs.<br>"Come on!" He whined.  
>"It's just... all this time, I thought you wanted to rule the world or something. I mean, I know it's not easy being an heir, but compared to everyone else, I would like to assume that you have had it easy."<p>

"You do have a point. But it's not actually like that. I took the entrance exams of all the universities I was interested in like everyone else, and passed using my own abilities, no favors and stuff. I was also granted a scholarship so my Dad isn't paying for my tuition. I worked part time to earn my allowance and the allowances that Dad sends me? I gave every cent to charity. I guess I wanted to prove that I can do it on my own. I also told him not to interfere, or else, I would call upon the powers that be to keep him in line."

Yoh snickered while Anna's brows creased.

"What do you mean by 'keeping your father in line'?"  
>"You probably don't remember, because you were frowning the whole time on our wedding and I get it, ah what's with my blabbering, but my Mom is actually in charge of 'internal family' affairs."<br>"Uh-huh…?"  
>"My mom is very persuasive, you have no idea." Yoh laughed.<p>

"Sorry."  
>"For what?"<br>"For assuming…"  
>"Nah. Don't worry about it."<br>"But, really? An easy life?"  
>"Yeah. I know it's a bit hard to comprehend and I guess it depends on how the person perceives how life can be 'easy'. What I'm trying to say is that, no matter what happens, everything will work out in the end. If it doesn't work out, then it's not the end. Right?"<br>"Perhaps." Anna smiled, "You know what? I think I'll take on that playing hooky idea just for today."  
>"That's more like it! Hey, are you trying to divert my attention again? I haven't asked for your dream yet."<br>"More or less," She started.  
>"So what is your dream, Anna?"<br>"To be person you deserve; to be worthy of you."

Yoh sighed.

"Pfft. You're perfect. You don't even have to try."

She'd been so uptight from the day she married this wonderful man that she only realized this now; It was time to let go of the past, to move forward and finally be happy. What was holding her back? Herself.

"I still don't love you though."  
>"Ouch. Way to ruin the mood, thank you."<br>"But I like you. It's a start, right?"  
>"I guess…? I love you still." He promptly replied and grinned.<br>"I know."  
>"Where to, then?"<br>"Anywhere you want to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Is this the end? LOL! Anyway, thank you for the reviews as always! No plans yet for the next chapter, sorry! I was supposed to post this 2 days ago but FFNET had this 503 server error and I couldn't update. <strong>


	8. Revelation

18 Years Ago

At the dead of night, the dead littered the estate of a renowned itako clan. Their power was unparalled, but they were simply no match to the bullets that rained on the entire compound, in a raid intended to wipe out an entire faction. They didn't even had the chance to defend themselves, except for the clan head who sensed imminent danger, only a minute too late.

Despite his valiant efforts, their assailants were equipped with shamanic abilities that surpassed his own. Sure, he could take on probably a hundred at a time, but it was impossible to take on thousands upon thousands of O-onis.

Before this, he was able to have his wife and child hidden in a special room, protected by a powerful barrier which supposedly cannot be undone lest by another family member.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the complex, another child had been secured by his parent. He went underground through the tunnels to escape death. For some reason, instead of going straight, he strayed to the left and found himself in a room.

The occupant nearly killed him but stopped midway when she felt the barrier weakened. Having no choice, she entrusted her infant to the child.

"Please, take care of her." She pleaded. The boy nodded, despite being terrified, took the baby and hesitantly closed the secret compartment. He caught a glimpse of the child's mother muttering something under her breath as spirits came to her aid, whilst the barrier broke and intruders made their way to finish her off.

He knew who she was, the clan head's wife, one of the strongest. He will never forget the look in her eyes when she begged him to look after her.

But who is he kidding, really? He is but a mere child as well. There's just no way. However, it wasn't his only problem. It's freezing outside and they had nowhere to go. Pursuers might be on their tail. Could they really account for every person in the clan? Unless there's a traitor...

The important thing right now was to gain considerable distance from the onslaught. He could only run as much as his tiny feet could take him. Running in snow and leaving trails were perfect if he was planning to get the both of them killed. What else can he do?

His hands and feet were numb, but he didn't care. First things first; clear his tracks to put off their enemy should they catch on the sacrifice made by the female head. Where to put the infant? He thought. There's just no way he could get it done if she's with him right now.

He quickly decided to leave her on that bridge near Mount Osore, where people mostly avoid passing through. He made sure she was covered enough so she would not freeze to death, although the trouble was, the snow didn't look like it would let up anytime soon. He knew he had to move quickly.

After making sure he covered their tracks, he hurried back to her location. As he was about to close in on her, he saw a man walked towards the bridge.

"Oh no." Hopelessness befell upon him. With his current state, he wouldn't be able to defend her. Although, from the his point of view, it looked like the baby succumbed to the extreme cold.

Ashamed of his failure, he started to retreat into the bushes, when he heard a faint cry.

"It's okay, child, it's okay. You're gonna be okay." The man spoke to the infant, voice tinged with concern. "Let's get you home."

He was gonna follow the man but decided against it.

"She's in good hands," Reluctantly, he had to think she was in good hands. He had no other choice.

"I will find you someday and together we'll avenge our families."

* * *

><p><span>Eight Years Ago<span>

"Master Yoh!"

Seriously, why am I in this job?

The young master bolted right past her through the street and failed to notice the oncoming vehicle.

Shit! We won't be able to get to him in time!

He saw the girl lying on the ground, with half lidded eyes. However, his concern was more for the Asakura heir. He had to make sure he was alright, or his head will roll, literally.

Satisfied, he went to check the girl and instantly knew it was her, due to an imprint only visible to the members of the clan. He had to do something to help her.

_"What about this Kyoyama kid?"_  
><em>"It appears that the child isn't what she seem. I double checked this with the Statistics Bureau… the real Kyoyama Anna died ten years ago due to cancer complications."<em>  
><em>"Hmm, just give them compensation for everything." Mikihisa said dismissively.<em>  
><em>"Wait a minute, Asakura-sama. There's one more thing you need to know."<em>

_"Oh?"_  
><em>"We took the liberty of getting a DNA sample of the young lady and had it analyzed. You should really see this."<em>

_Mikihisa scanned the results and discovered a fascinating revelation._

_"I assume there's only a number of people who knows?"_  
><em>"Yes, Asakura-sama."<em>  
><em>"Somehow, this turned out to be our lucky day. Well done. Set up a meeting with her 'father'".<em>

* * *

><p><span>Now<span>

"Why are you doing this?" Yoh asked. He panted, hands pressed near his stomach in an attempt to stop further bleeding.

"Your family did the most unthinkable thing. You are murderers!"  
>"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, calm down. I'm sure we can work something out."<br>"Work something out? You KILLED AN ENTIRE CLAN, save for me and her." He pointed to Anna.

"I don't know anything, I swear to God!"  
>"Anna, can you believe this guy?"<p>

Yoh, even though in immense pain, shielded his wife while trying to convince their head of security. Everything happened so fast, he couldn't react as quickly as he should have.

"Please just calm down."  
>"This is our revenge. I managed to kill Mikihisa, and now you. Yohmei, Keiko, everyone from the Asakura will die. Anna, we will make it look like someone else did it. You will be the sole heir. Then, we can rebuild."<br>"What the _fuck_ are you saying?" Anna retorted. She wished she brought her beads with her. If she survives this ordeal, she is going to make sure to keep it as close as possible. "I am married to an Asakura which technically makes me an Asakura, you _idiot_."

Anna stressed the last word. Yoh laughed inwardly that for a moment, he forgot he's kind of losing consciousness from blood loss.

God, what a mess. Her husband is bleeding profusely, their head of security suddenly snapped and spouted nonsense, and claimed to have killed her father in law.

Anna, for the life of her, doesn't really know anything about her real family, except that they are coveted. They say people would die to have them as an ally due to their abilities. She knew nothing about that. Now this guy is saying that the Asakura clan actually killed their clan?

Well, if one thinks about it, it would make sense. Eliminate the competition. But she doesn't believe it at all. One, it would be more valuable if the families would form a merger. Two, Yoh? Yoh could never hurt a fly. Mikihisa? Maybe. But again, Mikihisa is a sensible guy, so no. This Jiro, whatever his name is, is going to get his ass kicked.

Now is the time to get all vengeful. I need you, O-oni!

Her plead though, would fall on deaf ears. She is way too happy with how her life is going. Time for Plan B.

* * *

><p><span>Four Hours Ago<span>

"Oh, you're here. What good timing!"

Mikihisa just finished signing some documents when he arrived.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Asakura-sama?"

"Well...why don't you sit down?"

He stood up and poured himself and his most trusted ally, a cup of sake.

"I can't drink on the job, Asakura-sama. Is there any particular reason why I'm here?"  
>"You are like a son to me Jiro," Mikihisa started as he sipped his liquor "...but there's something that's been bothering me for a while now."<br>"What is it Asakura-sama?"  
>"I have been watching you. You've changed. A lot, actually."<br>"Changed? In what way?"  
>"Tell me, what is your father's name?"<br>"I don't have any parents, Asakura-sama. You know this."  
>"See, that's the thing. I have known for a very long time who you <em>really<em> are. Must admit, you're terrific at what you do, almost fooled me. Well, almost."  
>"I apologize, but I don't think I understand."<br>"Show me your true self, boy."  
>"Asakura-sama, I don't know what you're trying to pull…"<br>"Show. Me."

'Jiro' scoffed.

"Busted." He loosened his tie, sat on the chair, leaned back and smirked at Miki. "No use hiding now. Well, I am a member of the branch family of that prestigious clan of itakos that your family slaughtered. In short, Anna and I, are relatives."

"That explains it then..." The clan head coughed incessantly. Moments later, he bled all over, starting from his nose, the his eyes, and ears. He was in excruciating pain as the poison made its way to his vital organs.

"You bastard…!"  
>"You're worst than me. I'll be returning the favor to your family, Mikihisa. I will kill them all."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I love you guys and gals! :) Thank you for the previous reviews. And to anonymous Al, yeah I had that idea for a while. This chapter sat on my drafts for months, geez! So swamped with work, and well, writer's block. Mehh. Anyway, I hope this one's not that bad :) I hope I can update soon too. Oh, and if there are any typos, please let me know.<strong>

**Thank you! xoxo**


End file.
